


The Huntress and Her Pup

by EVBriar



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVBriar/pseuds/EVBriar
Summary: Aela the Huntress & Male Dragonborn BDSM
    
    One-Shot Kinkmeme Fill of:
    
    the Dragonborn submitting to a female.





	

They had been out for a week now. It took four days to track down the wandering giant that had terrorised a north road and then another three stuck in a blizzard. Adonis hated the cold. He longed for the warmth of his own land. He prayed to the goddess Tava, of his mother’s religion, then to his father’s goddess Kynareth. Neither answered. He wondered if that was because he’d never prayed before.

Night had fallen but you could scarcely tell from the way the fire reflected off the bright snow around them. Vilkas had retired to his tent first, then Ria and Njada to their shared one. Adonis was left alone with the Huntress, who had been eyeing him for an hour. As excited as that usually made him, he shivered too much to differentiate between the arousal in his core and frost in his bones.

“It’s too cold,” he told her when she’d brought a hand up to feel at the braids laid perfectly straight down the middle of his head. He was wrapped in a thick snow-bear fur with his mouth hidden in it, but it wasn’t enough.

“No,” she whispered, the night heavy on her now (he could hear it in her voice as it sent a different kind of chill down his spine), “you are too weak.”

He gnawed at a scarred lip to keep from grinning. She couldn’t see it through the fur, but if she could, she’d punish him for it.

“Let us go to bed,” she said sweetly to him, though he knew there was no sleep in her plans.

After two years at her side and one as her lover, Adonis could not refuse her. “You’ll make me warm?” he asked, almost childishly. He stood a head taller than her and had as much muscle as the strongest Companion, but he was reduced to boyishness when Aela spoke to him this way.

“I’ll light a fire in you,” she replied. “I promise.”

With that, he rose from the log and left her to stir out the embers, ducking into the tent they shared with the fur still around him. When she joined him, he was sitting atop his bedroll and looking up at her - waiting.

“‘Daedra’?” she asked, and he confirmed their long-used word by repeating it with a nod. “Take that off,” Aela then demanded, and Adonis obeyed - reluctance silent as he shed the fur and tossed it to the side. He looked up at her now only in his armor. “All of it.”

A deep breath was taken to brace himself. Dark-skinned fingers fumbled with the cold steel as he pulled his armor off, piling it all in the corner of the tent. “Naked, Huntress?” he asked her, thumbs hooking under the last piece of fabric that he had left.

“I said all of it, didn’t I? Naked.” And then he was bare to her, cock already hardening despite the cold that seeped into their fur tent. He looked up at her, waiting for more direction. Her lips were parted and licked as she stared, like a beast watching its prey. “Good little pup,” she praised, those long and lovely fingers unhooking her belt from around her waist. “Lie down.”

Adonis lied back on his bedroll, vulnerable to the cold, almost wishing he was inside it. Almost. She mounted him then, with all of her armor on, sitting atop his waist and pressing down hard on a cock that twitched at the touch. “Hands.” He gave her his hands. She tied them so tightly with her belt that the leather cut into his skin, leaving them to stretch above his head. His heart was pounding in his chest and hips raised upwards against her in excitement.

“Did I say you could move?” she scolded.

“No, Huntress. I’m sorry.”

“Are you already so eager you can’t wait? How pathetic. Is this what you want?” Her hand came down between them to grasp his girth, stroking hard and deep, making him lose his breath. Adonis was dizzy with arousal and his feet squirmed lightly. She worked him until he was painfully hard in her hand and it tightened around him, stroking him so hard and tight that it hurt.

Soon he was close to pleasure and he warned, “I’m close,” breathlessly between desperate moans. “Huntress…”

“Already going to come?” she teased. “So fast, like a boy. Beg me to let you.”

They were staring into each other’s eyes and that made it worse for Adonis. “Please, Huntress,” he begged. “Please let me come. I’m so close, I can’t-”

She took her hand away, gave a stern, “No,” and watched as he was left grunting and squirming to no end. “Are you warm?” she asked a moment later.

He’d forgotten all about the cold. “Yes, Huntress,” he whispered, panting. “Thank you.”

“I can’t let you come so soon, then - you’ll get spoiled. I wouldn’t want my pup to be spoiled. I’d have to break him all over again.” She pressed a kiss to his chin and he nearly whimpered at the affection. “I won’t let you come until I do. Over and over. It’ll be bad for you if you come before I let you.”

“Yes, Huntress.”

She moved off of him to stand again, lifting her skirt and shedding the layer underneath so that she was bare. Aela mounted him again - but his face this time, and he exhaled hotly onto her wet slit in excitement. She lifted her skirt so she could see him work.

“Suck me,” she demanded, and he obeyed, warm mouth meeting warm flesh so he could suck on her swollen clit. His eyes were on Aela’s pretty face while hers were on his mouth. Tongue licked at the gland and lips moved side to side on it. Aela wasn’t one to moan - she breathed heavily when he did good, and she was breathing heavily now. “Such a good mouth,” she praised.

Her hips thrust lightly, using his mouth to her own end. Fingers threaded through his braids and nails scratched at his scalp. Still he sucked and licked at her, raising his head for an even deeper connection. Aela’s eyes almost crossed as she reached her down end - nearly silent as usual, pulling suddenly from him after she’d come and found herself too sensitive to let his mouth continue the work.

“Good pup,” she praised further, sliding down him until she was at his hips again. “I want to ride this cock,” she said, still breathless from her orgasm. Again she grasped it roughly, but he stayed his hips this time (with much difficulty). “I’ll ride you like a bull. You’re mine to use. Don’t you dare come yet.”

Adonis watched as she lowered herself down onto a waiting and eager length. He watched each inch disappear inside her and felt her wet flesh hug him like a glove. They fit together perfectly, and soon she was all the way down, cock disappeared completely inside her. He moaned, head raising for a moment, then dropped back down. It was too much. His eyes found her face so he could will himself away from pleasure. She was watching him, too.

Skirt was hiked up further so her navel was visible, but still she wore her armor. Adonis wished it off - he loved her body, worshipped every inch of it, but he wouldn’t dare ask for something from her. He took what she gave gratefully. Those hips ground down, then rose, and started their rhythm.

Like promised she rode him wildly - hips back and forth so fast her breasts almost bounced behind their tight confines. Hands rested on his stomach and nails dug into dark flesh. The sound of wet flesh being worked filled the air and he could smell her sweet scent from here - could even still taste her on his lips. Her hand came to his throat and choked him, her grasp strong. His head swam and he was almost angry at her - she knew how close she could make him.

Again Aela came: inner muscles constricting so hard around him he was moaning as desperately as she was breathing. She became wetter and wetter until her thighs were soaked and his hips were slippery. Adonis was so close to following suit and disappointing her when she rose off of him, leaving his soaked cock bare and twitching in the air, aching to be inside a wet heat again.

“I’m impressed,” she panted, and it was the first thing muttered in only a few minutes. They always orgasmed fast together. Her eyes were on his rigid cock, as if waiting to see his seed dripping from her, but there was nothing. “You’ve been such a good boy. Do you think you deserve to come now?”

“If you do, Huntress.” Yes, he willed. Yes, please. “Only if you do.”

“On your knees.” With a struggle from tense muscles, he got to his knees, and watched as Aela took his place lying down. “Come on me,” she demanded, slender hand between her thighs to slowly rub at herself, flesh swollen and wet. “Right here. Using your own hands.”

With tied wrists his hands came together to form a grasp for his cock to fuck. Hips thrust back and forth with it. Aela always liked the sight of him touching himself and her fingers were soon rubbing fast at her clit. He watched her, and she watched him - and soon they came together, Adonis moaning and Aela breathing, white milky seed covering her pink-now-reddened gash and the lovely hand that brought her to orgasm.

“Thhh-,” he started, then had to stop to breathe, “Thank you, Hunt- Huntress.”

He was twitching from sensitivity and her hips were still squirming. “Clean up your mess, pup.” Adonis leaned down and licked his own seed from between her thighs until he’d lapped up most of her wetness and his own come. She then held her hand out to him, pushing fingers into his mouth so he could clean that, too.

When he was finished, she was smiling hazily. “Daedra?” she confirmed, asking in this way if they were done. He nodded, trembling, as she reached to undo the belt from his hands. He flexed them when they were free. “Come here,” she whispered, arms opening for him. He caved into her embrace and laid atop her, nuzzled into her neck. Aela grasped his hands to rub at his wrists in consolation. “Are you cold?” she asked, reaching to cover the both of them with the white bear fur.

“No,” Adonis answered, though the cold was creeping up on him fast. He was kept warm by her heat and the thick cover, pressing a kiss to her neck. “You kept your promise.”

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear. That was one of many words that sent a chill down his spine. He returned those words muffled against her neck, giving groans in response to her deep massages to his back.

They slept easily, as they always did, and greeted the other Companions with a new-found vigor in the morning, as they always did.


End file.
